mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Juniper of the Journeyings
"I'm Husk's son." '- Juniper' Brother Juniper of the Journeyings is a young male squirrel. He is the son of Captain Husk and Spindrift, later adopted by Damson, and High Priest of Mistmantle, succeeding Brother Fir. After his appointment as High Priest, he took on Tide as an apprentice. Appearance Juniper is a dark-furred red squirrel. He has a lame leg and poor lungs, as his health was depreciated during his journey to Whitewings Island. He is said to to look quite a bit like Husk, his father, in appearance, and he had been mistaken for him in the past, especially in The Heir of Mistmantle. Personality Juniper is a very sensitive squirrel with the ability to sense danger and have visions. He greatly admired and looked up to Urchin, as well as his foster mother Damson. History Before the Books Juniper was born to Spindrift and Husk, though no one knew his father's identity, as Spindrift had kept her lover's name secret. However, after Husk went to the Tower and fell in love with Lady Aspen, he didn't want to cast in his lot with a simple squirrel from Anemone Wood, so he had killed Spindrift by pushing her off a cliff and attempted to kill Juniper by throwing him into the sea. Luckily for Juniper, Damson, who witnessed the scene, found Juniper and brought him up as her own son, never telling him the truth about his origins. When the culling law brought about, Damson hid Juniper because of his lame leg - he dislocated it when Husk tried to kill him, but Juniper thought that he was born ill. In his childhood Juniper lived in the forest near Waterfall and spent more time with otters then with squirrels, who taught him to swim very well. Juniper heard lots of stories about Crispin, Padra and, especially, Urchin, who soon became his hero. ''Urchin and the Heartstone Juniper is first introduced to Urchin and Needle on the beach, welcoming a ship that had come from Whitewings. As Urchin escorts the guests to the castle, Juniper has a vision of doom so powerful, it makes him vomit into a rock pool. Embarrassed by the act, he hopes that Urchin hadn't noticed. When Urchin is kidnapped by Bronze and Trail, Juniper felt that something terrible was going to happen with his friend so he ran to the seashore just in time to see a boat with Urchin leaving the island. Since Juniper could swim very well, he managed to catch up to the boat and held onto the bottom of it. Juniper spent three days in cold water during the journey, only once managing to steal some food and water. When the boat arrives at Whitewings, Juniper became dangerously ill. Queen Larch, Brother Flame, and Cedar found him on the beach and nursed back to health, although Juniper escaped to Urchin's cell, where it was really Urchin who saved Juniper. Juniper then told Urchin everything he knew about Whitewings until passing out also mentioning someone called Cedar. Then Commander Cedar took over taking care of Juniper with medicines. She helped Juniper to escape to a secret underground hideout for the Larchlings when King Silverbirch ordered to throw away all the furniture from Urchin's cell. Because of his skill to sense danger when it was near, Smokewreath became frightened of the goodness in Juniper. When it was time to escape Whitewings, Urchin, Juniper, Lugg, Cedar, Brother Flame, and Larch tried to get Urchin home but were caught. Urchin told them he will give himself up to save them, but Juniper protested, saying, "I didn't swim all this way for you to get killed!" Fortunately, Urchin was saved by an earthquake caused by all the mining. After returning to Mistmantle Juniper was given honors for his service in helping Urchin's rescue, and Urchin declared Juniper was "his brother". Juniper also became a novice priest to Brother Fir. The Heir of Mistmantle In the night before Princess Catkin's Naming, Juniper had a vision of somebody's claws, knife and something blue, what later revealed to be a vision about Captain Lugg's death. Juniper worried very much, as he didn't understand the prophecy, but felt that it was about something terrible. During the outbreak of Fouldrought Juniper visited ill animals and helped Brother Fir and Cedar to heal them. When Brother Fir also fell ill, Juniper continued to perform his duties on helping ill and dying animals, blessing them and taking care of them. Jealous of Urchin, who discovered his parents' identity on Whitewings, Juniper began to search for his parents' names. After the outbreak of Fouldrought, his foster mother Damson was on her deathbed. So that Damson could die in peace, Juniper impersonated Fir to hear Damson's confession about himself. He and Sepia, who also was present, learned of his parents, Spindrift and Husk. Disgusted, Juniper felt that he wasn't fit for Urchin's, the king's, or anyone else's, company. He even wished he was never born. When Juniper heard about mudslide he attempted to kill himself while he was saving Urchin, which he failed at doing as Juniper himself was nearly pulled away by mud, but saved by his friends. He then told Arran, Padra, Crispin, and Urchin who his parents were, and Urchin assured him that he would always be Juniper's friend, and that it was very brave to tell them this. After Hobb, Quill, and Yarrow began spreading rumors of Husk's return, Juniper took on the responsibility to find Husk's body to prove that he really was dead. Juniper heard from Lugg and Twigg about old underground tunnels and decided to check if he can get into the sacrificial pit where Husk fell into. Needle and Urchin followed Juniper, though, and the three of them fell into the sacrificial pit, Needle breaking a few limbs. Here Juniper found his father's bones and said to Urchin that he's sorry for all the evil Husk caused. He also revealed that some animals mistook him for Husk, as Juniper looked like his father. Later Juniper stayed with Needle, while Urchin returned to get help. Juniper bandaged Needle's limbs and the hedgehog, who felt a bit jealous of Urchin and Juniper's friendship, became his close friend. Urchin and the Raven War Brother Fir dies, and Juniper takes on the responsibility of High Priest. Urchin and the Rage Tide He is first seeing saying traditional words on the party celebrating the start of spring on Mistmantle. He then stands in the ocean with Padra and Tide and looks for the Rage Tide, being able to sense its coming. Later he talks with Urchin about Sepia. One day he has a prophecy, and tells it to the Circle. He began to train Tide as a priest as well. He talked to Crispin a last time about the prophecy before Crispin sacrificed himself, and he was talking with Catkin and Oakleaf when their father died, but sent Tide to sit with them. When Sepia comes home, he is praying for her. Relationships Damson Damson is Juniper's foster mother who have taken care of him since his mother died. They had always been glad to have each other, something they showed much in ''The Heir of Mistmantle. Captain Urchin After Padra told Urchin and Needle that a "dark squirrel with a curled paw" was on the beach, they met Juniper. They grow to be close friends at once, because Juniper always looked up to him. Juniper and Urchin eventually came to regard each other as brothers. Brother Fir Brother Fir soon sensed Juniper's abilities, and asked him if he would study under him in order to become a priest. Fir was very kind to Juniper, making sure that he took care of himself physically and offering him counsel in his darkest times. Sepia Sepia was part of Juniper's circle of friends, and happened to be present at some of his most difficult moments, notably when he learned the truth about his parentage. She was very kind and considerate to him, and did her best to turn him away from his thoughts of self-loathing and worthlessness. The two were also bonded by their common concern for Urchin, with both of them becoming fearful when he was in dangerous situations or came to harm. Category:Characters Category:Prophetic Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Tower Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Circle Members Category:Priests Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Mistmantle Characters